


Sinners

by CLKit



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CLKit/pseuds/CLKit
Summary: Prompt: Re-write of that dinner scene. Ginny’s reaction always bothered me. So, I fixed it.





	

Ginny could feel a fire flush up her body as her heart began to race and her breath picked up in tandem. She didn’t know how much longer she could sit at the table with her mother and this man she claimed was her ‘friend’.

The breaking point came when she heard her mother’s answer to Amelia’s question.

“A year, really!? That’s the story we’re going with?”

The entire table froze in response and all that could be heard was the soft rustling and conversation of the restaurants’ other patrons who had yet to realize what was currently happening in their midst.

“Ginny, what on earth- “

“NO! No, you see that is the SAME man I saw you with in our kitchen nearly 10 years ago. 10 damn years, Ma.”

At that Amelia’s head dropped to her chest, Mike’s eyes went toward the ceiling as mother and daughter were locked in a battle of wills.

“Ginny… this is not the time- “

“Oh for fucks sake! Please cut out the holier than thou garbage. Pop may have been an asshole… and God was he but at least he was honest, at least he was loyal. You are nothing but a liar, a liar who – “

It was then Ginny couldn’t help but take stock of her surroundings. She was in a dress that she wasn’t entirely comfortable with, heels that were way too high and to add insult to injury, amid a confrontation with her mother over her decade’s long affair in a very public place. Panic then began to set in.

Ginny knew then that she needed an out and fast. So, her eyes shifted to the man who had pulled her ass out of the fire before; Mike Lawson. However, what she saw there nearly broke her. Soft hazel eyes looked at her worriedly, watching, waiting.

“I’m sorry,” she said shakily, her eyes locked on his as she made her escape from the table.

At that, time seemed to start moving forward again.

Before anyone else could move or say a word, Mike was out if his seat and gone after Ginny.

It was a frantic 5 minutes before he finally found her about a block away pacing up and down a street corner.

“Hey,” he offered simply.

“I… I literally cannot right now,”

“Okay, you hungry?”

“What?”

“We barely made it past the appetizers back there and I don’t know about you but I am starving.”

“Oh my god, the bill… I just walked out of there!”

Lawson couldn’t help but laugh a little. It would be like to Baker to focus on something so innocuous at a time like this.

“Don’t worry about it, I took care of it on my way out.”

“Oh… good, good.”

“So… you hungry?”

“I could eat,” she answered with a heavy sigh.

With a smile, he threw his arm over her shoulder and pulled her in close as he quickly ordered them an Uber. He knew a night in at his place with burgers and beers and some good avoidance conversation would get his rookie’s head back on straight. All the while he continued to ignore the heavy burning in his gut as he thought about his very big lies both blatant and by omission regarding his relationship with Amelia… but that was a problem for another day.

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read, please be kind. This was a drabble at best but it’s been forever since I’ve written anything but I love these 2 so dang much! Comments & Kudos are appreciated!


End file.
